How To Save A Life
by xXDramaMamaXx
Summary: It wasn't about saving her life, it never was, we couldn't do anything about THAT. It was bigger than that really, it was about saving each other. Sequal to Not So Typical. Rated T. Lackson. Moliver. Loliver friendship.
1. I'm Hannah Montana

And now I present the sequal to Not So Typical... How To Save A Life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!!!

_**

* * *

MileyWorld . com is no longer available and has been taken down by the administrator**_

"That was easier to do then I though it would be" Lilly shrugged. I looked at her "You can't be serious, you thought it would be hard? All you had to do was sign in and request it to be deleted, doesn't take a rocket scientist" She shrugged again and got up from my computer "So how exactly are you and Becca?" I sighed, I had tried to call Becca 5 times after Lilly and I walked to my house. I didn't really expect her to answer though, she was pretty angry at school, I mean, she threw chili at me, so did Erin, but Erin and I weren't really friends anyways. "Call her again, leave her a message" Lilly grabbed the phone and handed it to me. Oh my gosh, how did I not think of that before, leave a message! I dialed Becca's number, Lilly pressed speaker phone.

_"Hey It's Becca's Cellie!! Leave a message and I'll get back to you ASAP!!!"_

"Hey Becca it's Miley, please listen to this whole thing, I have some explaining to do! I'm really sorry about kissing Matt, if I could do it over, I wouldn't have done it! It's just you know! Sorry" Lilly took the phone from me "Hold on a sec" she spoke into the phone, and then covered the part you speak into. "Tell her the secret Miles!!" I shook my head violently "No way!" Lilly nodded "Yes way! Tell her Miley!! She's your friend!!" I slumped into the couch "She's a Hannah fan, she won't treat me the same" Lilly cocked her head "I was a Hannah fan too, I didn't treat you differently at all, and now, that I'm your friend, I'm still do not treating you differently." I smiled, it amazed me how close Lilly and i had become in a matter of hours "Although, I am coming to Hannah things, as Lola Lafonda, Hannah's incredibly fashionable redheaded friend!" I smiled, maybe it was time Becca knew "Ok" I nodded, she handed me the phone.

"Becca? I'm goin to tell you my secret, maybe you'll understand, but i need you to come here, ok, but be discreet, don't come with anyone!" Suddenly I heard a click, Becca had picked up the phone "Ok" she said, Lilly and I smiled.

Lilly looked me up and down "It amazes me how girlie you can be as Hannah, and how skater you can be as Miley, you're like two completely different people. Anyways, you know the plan?" I nodded "Yup, when Becca comes in, I sit her down, and then put on the wig" She gave me a thumbs up "You're good to go" The bell rang and Lilly ran to get it "Heyy Becca" Becca cocked a brow and looked at me "What's the She Devil doing here" She asked sourly "I forgave her" I answered 'We're sort of friends now" Becca rolled her eyes, and Lilly led her to the couch "So what's this big secret that caused you to betray your friends?" She crossed her arms, and glared at Lilly, Lilly looked ready to strangle her "And what's with the threads?" I gulped, just get this over with Miley "Becca, my name is Miley Stewart, but there's, well, another side to me." Lilly handed me my Hannah wig, and I put it on, Becca gaped "I'm Hannah Montana"

* * *

5 reviews please!!! 


	2. Eternity

Next chappie!!! This is...ok just read it...hope you enjoii

* * *

Lilly waved her hand in front of Becca's face "Ok, i figured this out myself, it hardly suprised me, and I was your arch foe. This girl was your friend, and she is completely dumbfounded, wait that does make sense doesn't it, I'm not quite sure what that word means...but it sounds like it fits" I shrugged "Oliver fainted when I told him" suddenly Becca burst out laughing "Oliver fainted?" She asked, Lilly looked at her like she was nuts, then at me. "Yeah..." I cocked a brow "Anyways... do you forgive me?" Becca smiled "Ofcourse I do! i thought it was a smiple little stupid secret, i never knew it was how you had lived your life, I would've understood!" I smiled, and I took Lilly and Becca's hands, my best "girl" friends, and pulled them off the couch, leading them to my room. "Great, I have one more secret to show the both of you then, my best friends" They smiled, Lilly most of all. I brought them into my closet, they looked at me, Becca weakly smiled "Err..umm..cool?" Lilly cocked a brow "Some secret!" I laughed and brought them past the clothes and dramatically opened the "HM" initialed doors. 

"Oh My God!!" they yelled simitaneously "It's like a dream" Lilly sighed "A beautiful beautiful dream...Okay! Dream's over!!" They ran around my HM closet marvelling at the clothes, shoes, jewlerry, makeup, trying on everything they could. They were actually bonding!! This was definitely good! "Miley!!" Jackson called from downstairs "I'll be one second" I smiled at my friends, and they nodded, as I ran downstairs

"What's up?" I asked, Jackson ran around the whole house "Spider spider spider!!!!!!!!!! Kill it Miley Kill it!!!" I took a magazine rolled it up and smacked the tiny spider on the wall "You're such a girlie guy" I shook my head in disappointment, then he and I both looked down at his hand, holding my beary, all torn up! He gulped looking back at me. I slowly paced toward him, grabbing my bear! It was torn all over, fluff spilling out, eyes loose! My beary bear! I looked up at him, rage in my eyes "You...MONSTER!!" I smacked his head with a magazine. "I didn't mean it! Plus, it's just a stupid bear, aren't you a little old for one anyways. For such a tough chick, i mean, that's pretty babyish and all." I held back my tears, not letting my voice crack "Mom...mom gave me beary for my first birthday" Jackson gulped "She gave you lotss of other things too, she'd think you're a baby for crying over a bear." I stepped on his foot hard, and marched up the stairs into the closet. I lay Beary on the counter and looked at Becca and Lilly "I'm going out, for a drive. you can stay here if you want" Becca nodded, but Lilly followed me outside. "I want to be alone" I said as I got into the driver's seat, and her in the passenger's "You're not okay, let me come, please, I want to be a friend. Friends are their for friends when friends are not okay." I smiled "Thanks Lilly"

I drove, with nowhere to go, that's the best way to drive. I turned on the radio, Lilly and I listened to all types of songs on the radio, we said everything, we said nothing, Mainly though, we just, listened to the radio and let all the emotions we had bottled up go. I thought about how much I... loved Oliver, even though, I wasn't supposed to. His stupid chocolate brown eyes, and stupid shaggy brown hair, and his stupid donutyness. Realization that I had loved him all along... "I loved him the whole time, I just didn't...know it.I made up excuses, why he couldn't be with anyone else, but the real reason was always there, I loved him, I love him." I sighed looking at Lilly "I do dont' I?" Lilly's eyes widened "Lilly?" I looked at her

"Miley!!!!" She yelled, taking the wheel from me, I looked at the rearview mirror seeing a speeding truck coming for us. She swerved the car, I couldn't hear anything anymore, I felt a sharp pain hit my side, and saw blurring trees, and Lilly beside me reaching for the brake pedal "Miley!!!" And then I felt us fall what felt like 100 feet, and...

"Lilly? Lilly? Lilly baby please wake up!" I opened my eyes, seeing a tall woman lean over my bed "Miley?" I blinked "Oh sweetie" She hugged me, kissing my forehead, why was Miley kissing my forehead? Awkward! "Miley, why are you kissing me on my head?" She looked at me sympathetically "Baby, it's me, it's your mommy" I blinked again, my vision cleared, it was my mom. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun, and her makeup smeared across her face. I sat up "Where am I? What happened? Where's Miley?" My mom held my hand "Sweetie, someone found you and Miley and the car in the forest, they called 911, then the hospital found your ID and called Miley's family and I, and other people came as well. You were in an accident. Oliver, Becca, Matt, Todd, Sarah, Erin, Amber, Ashley, Miley's family, they're all here." She hadn't answered my most important question though "That's dandy and all, but where's Miley?" My mom gulped "It seems, she hit her head pretty hard, it was... bleeding Lilly, alot. You both had passed out. You have a broken arm, some scars, but that's it" I shook my head "That's not what I asked. Where Is Miley?" My mother rested her hands in her head "May I get up mom?" She looked up and nodded. I struggled getting out of the bed, then almost fell, feeling a bit dizzy. Oliver caught me though. "Oliver?" I hugged him, he seemed suprised, but hugged back nonetheless "Becca told me everything" I nodded "Take me to Miley" I whispered in his ear. He let go, but swung my good arm over his shoulder and wrapped his around my waist. I looked up at him, I never really realized how tall he was, how strong...

He brought me to a room but hesitated before going in "Can you go in yourself?" he asked me, I shook my head "Yeah you're right, plus... just put your arm around me again." I did as I was told and he wrapped his arm around my waist again. He led me in a large white room, with a bed, and beside it a machine that showed those weird zig zaggy lines and beeped every so often. The machine connect to a wire that held around a small pale wrist that belonged to a small pale frail looking body, with long dull curly brown hair, that just lay there, with no volume, shine or bounce, like i had remembered it. I looked at the face of the small...girl, her eyes were closed, her face...dull, pale, like her hair. A large gauze like bandage wrapped around her head, blood stains seeped through it. "Who is that?" I asked Oliver, his eyes grew...watery... "I don't know, but they say, she's Miley Stewart, but they're all liars here. That girl is plain, she's not my tough Miley" I nodded agreeing, she wasn't our vibrant Miley "What's wrong with this girl?" Oliver wiped his tears, but they kept coming back "She's in a coma, they say, there's a 50/50 chance she'll wake up, or won't. They are...saying, they...they...they think if she won't wake up in a month, there's no hope for her." My eyes teared up "Poor girl, so where's our Miley" Oliver shrugged "I don't know, she's hiding, she'll come back though, as soon as this girl does." I fell to the ground, Oliver knealt beside me, I cried into his chest, and he stroked my hair. "I don't like her, I want MY Miley back." Oliver whispered "We all do, let's go Lilly, they're waiting to see you out there" I got up with him, and he led me out to the hall.

"Lilly!" Voices called out to me, but my tears once again blurred my vision, I blinked, clearing it. Becca, Amber, Ashley, Erin, Matt, Todd, Sarah, they all ran towards me, I wasn't even friends with some of them, but they hugged me anyways. They had all been crying, their eyes were red. I looked above their heads, I saw Jackson and Mr.Stewart burying their faces in their hands, and a little farther off I saw a tall blonde girl hugging Oliver. I forced a smile to my school mates (really had to FORCE one to A and A) and pushed away walking toward the Stewarts. "Jackson? Mr.Stewart? I'm sorry, for everything" I directed the last part toward Jackson, they both looked up at me. Mr.Stewart got up and hugged me "It's not your fault, you helped" He let go and smiled at me sitting down again. Jackson faked a smile at me. "Who's that girl?" I nodded toward Oliver and the blonde. "Emily, she's an old friend of Miley and Oliver's" Jackson told me. Emily, I recalled Amber and Ashley mentioning her. I walked over to Oliver and her "Hi" I whispered to her "I'm Lilly" Oliver introduced her "This is Emily" Emily didn't even attempt faking a smile "The girl who made Miley's life a living hell?" It was like, a kick below the belt. Oliver came to my side "Hey, she regretted that, her and Miley are friends now Em, cool it." Emily rolled her eyes and walked away. "Sorry about her, she's just, she misses Miley." I nodded

"I was there Oliver, beside her, when it crashed, I saw her horror stricken face, and I watched her slowly slip away, and then felt myself pass out. I was her friend for a day, am I ever going to get more than a day?" Oliver nodded "You'll get a million days, no more, you'll get an eternity" I hugged him "What if she doesn't come back, what if all we have is that...girl, the frail one, and soon they destroy her, and Miley is destroyed in the process." Oliver stroked my hair "It won't happen, she'll come back, I promise, and even if she doesn't, you'll still be her friend for an eternity."

* * *

Don't be mad at me!!!! Most of you knew this was coming...thx to my trailer, ofcourse things in here are a bit different from the trailer just b/c i wrote it after i made the trailer but yeh...5 reviews pls. Oh! And i want to kno, wat do u guys think about the Miley pictures, photoshop or real, and do u care? Does this make u stop liking her. This is my personal opinion, but im kind of biased b/c she's like my rolemodel and i like refuse to believe andything bad about her, but hey, if i get proof, ill believe, I personally think they're photoshop, i have reasons behind my theory, but it's kinda long, and i wanna hear your unaffected opinions. And even if they're not, it doesnt change my opinion about her, b/c i dont know why she took those pics (if she did at all) it could be for a perfectly reasonable reason, such as, she may have been self concious or watever, and wanted to see wat she wud look like, just testing things out, cuz wen ur a teen, sumtimes you do do that, it's a very, hard time in ur llife, prolly wen teens are most self concious. Or it cud be for a slutty reason. I dont know, so im not gunna totally change my opinion on her, because im not her, nor do i know her personally, so i cant judge her like that, it's unfair. Wat's ur opinion? 


	3. Don't Be Stupid Lilly

Don't Be Stupid Lilly

"They're stronger together, let them all stay together, atleast for tonight, they're hurting" Robbie Ray pleaded to the other parents, I rested my head on Oliver's shoulder "They're 4 girls and 4 boys, I'm not trusting them for a full night" Mrs.Weller shook her head violently, my mom rolled her eyes "Yeah, they're all gonna have a strip poker party after there friend slipped into a coma." Only Mrs.Weller had a problem with it, Mrs.Oken crossed her arms protectively "I don't trust any of them by themselves at all, what if they do something stupid, they need to stay together." Mrs.Weller sighed "Fine, but if my baby comes home pregnant I'm blaming you all"

Oliver and Becca tried to calm me as we rode home, Todd, Matt, Sarah, Becca, Oliver, Jackson, Emily and I had all sat in the back of Mr.Stewarts van, most of us keeping quiet, but I was growing hysterical. We brushed past the haunting forest Miley and I drove into, I looked over and saw Miley beside me driving into it "No Miley!!! Miley!!!" She looked into the rearview mirror, I reached for the wheel but couldn't grasp it "Miley!!! Please!!" I yelled at her. I felt the car start to shake as we tumbled down the hill "Lilly Lilly stop!" I shook my head, Miley was no longer there, we were just on a highway, that's all. I hugged Oliver burying my face, Becca rubbed my back calming me. Mr.Stewart stopped the car at the driveway, he opened the door for us. Oliver helped me out of the van, Mr.Stewart held my shoulder. "Are you ok Lilly?" I looked up at him and nodded shyly "Try to have a nice sleep, ok?" I nodded again and Oliver led me inside. I looked around the house were Miley and I had been just a few hours earlier, it seemed so surreal, as if stepping into another world, were Miley was still...here. Mr.Stewart brought down a pile of sleeping bags, pillows and blankets. "It's been a long night" He sighed as he dropped the bags "Try to get some sleep" Then he came to me and hugged me, and walked upstairs. We set up our bags, Oliver on one side of me, Becca the other, I didn't really get the rest. I snuggled inside my bag, and closed my...

_A girl with long curly brunnete hair walked toward me, she began changing out of her gym clothes into her regular ones. She sent me a small smile, pulled up her jeans and stretched out her hand. "Hi I'm Miley" I smiled back "Lilly" I told her "Cool name! New here?" She asked, pulling her shirt over her head, i nodded "Well nice to meet you, bye!" And with that Miley hopped out on one foot, adjusting her converse low tops. Suddenly I was no longer in the locker room, instead I was laughing with Miley in a hall, and then I was deleting a site, then showing Becca who Miley really was, then exploring the HM closet, then..._

I woke up with a start, sweating, gasping for air. I looked over at my sleeping classmates, then walked up the stairs into the Stewart bathroom. I held the sink tightly with my good arm, trying to get a hold of myself. I looked behind me where a I saw a nail clipper, and memories flooded back to me. I grabbed it and took out the nail filing metal thingie, and held it toward my skin. What stopped Miley? I searched my thoughts for a reasonable explanation, put more pressure on my skin. Then began to run it across... "Don't be stupid Lilly" A familiar voice crept behind me. I dropped the filer and turned around, there she was, curly brunette hair bouncing on her shoulders, wearing her pink sharpie converse low tops. "Miley?" I ran towards her, and hugged her. I could hug her. She was hugging me back. She wasn't just thin air, she was really there. Miley let go of me though. "Don't be stupid Lilly, don't try and cut yourself" She told me "You did" I whispered softly "Barely, I stopped before I could make a huge mistake. I realized, I had reasons to live. You do too, your mom, most importantly. I'll be back Lilly, just wait a bit." She smiled at me "Promise you'll visit in the mean time?" I asked her "Promise, just, don't try anything..."new moon Bella" okay?" I nodded, and she disappeared. I picked up the nail clipper and washed it off, laying it in it's original place.

"Lilly? What are you doing awake at this hour?" I turned seeing a sleepy Jackson behind me, I gulped "I had a nightmare" He nodded, he came forward an inch, almost...about...to...hug me, but decided against it. "I'm sorry, about the whole, yeah you remember." He nodded "You're forgiven" He frowned "The last thing I said to her, made her cry, it made her go out there. It's my fault you know. I killed her bear, then made fun of her for it. Mom gave it to her." I shook my head "It's not your fault Jackson, plus, she's going to be okay, she told me herself" I beamed proudly "What?" he looked at me strangely, I bit my tongue, maybe it wouldn't be smart to tell people about that "Erm, nothing" He nodded "You better go to sleep" I waved at him "Night" And walked back down, snuggling into my sleeping bag.

* * *

Ok I dont like this chappie that much, but i didnt feel like rewriting, also sorry for not updating sooner, anywho, review


	4. Tarzana

Jackson smiled at me from across the table at the Stewart residence during breakfast. I timidly smiled back as Emily glared at Jackson for, most likely, acknowledging my existence. Emily still held a grudge against me for making Miley's life a living hell, not that I blamed her, if you asked me, she was the only normal person in Miley's life. I smiled to myself, remembering Miley's visit from last night, I wondered if I was the only one she visited, I probably was, after all, Jackson had looked at me strangely when I almost let her vistit slip. We all picked at our pancakes, some of us looking very depressed, Mr.Stewart. however, looked anything but, in fact, he looked almost giddy. "So" Oliver began "Hospital today?" Mr.Stewart's somewhat irritating toothy grin faded "No, no, why don't you guys all go the mall or something?" We all stared at him strangely, was he for real? He obviously noticed because he quickly added "To get your minds off all this" Todd shrugged, though looking, still somewhat skeptical "Umm, ok, I guess" We all shrugged as well, except for Jackson, whose jaw was still floating midair, and his fork midway to his mouth. Mr.Stewart blinked, looking at dumbfounded Jackson "Umm, you'll drive them, right?" We all stared at Jackson, expecting, well I'm not sure what we were expecting, but i suppose, some sort of an outburst. Instead Jackson lowered his fork, and closed his mouth. "Suuuuuure" He slurred.

We all sat uncomfortably in the back seat of the Van, Jackson driving in the front, not sure what to say, after Mr.Stewart's strange suggestion. "So...the mall" Oliver sighed "Yup" Becca, cut him off, Oliver nodded "Strange" We all looked at him, except for Jackson, who kept his eye on the road. "Oh, I know you're all thinking it, he's in denial." We all rolled our eyes at his donutyness, and resumed our previous uncomfortable positions. Ofcourse we were all thinking it, he was just stupid enough to say it out loud. "We're here" Jackson grumbled from the front seat. We all poured out of the backseats, free at last. We walked towards the front doors, and right when we were about to go in Jackson stopped us. "I'm gonna go get something, I might be awhile, the five of you though, stick together." We all nodded, Sarah had left earlier, not wanting to go to the mall with us, saying such a long trip could waste alot of gas, especially in a van. The five of us walked into the crowded mall, we all looked at each other, not sure what to do. "I know a store with lotzza cute clothes" Becca suggested, the boys cringed, she rolled her eyes "Then we'll go to West 49, ok?" They nodded, as we followed her to a large pink store. In the middle lay a large mannequin of Hannah Montana. Oliver Becca, Emily and I shifted uncomfortably, while Todd and Matt roamed around unknowingly. A grumpy saleswoman walked our way, whil walking past the Hannequin she sneered "When are we gunna get that piece of junk out of here" Oliver's fists tightened, she continued and stopped infront of us, her sickengly fake smile faded as her eyes wandered toward Emily "Well well well, if it isn't the daughter of the man who actually dared return something." Emily raised a brow "Err, I'm not his daughter, I was helping him look for his actualy daughter, my friend" The lady's frown deepened "Oh yes, the bratty brunnette" Oliver couldn't stand it anymore, it was, as if, she had called Miley a slut, or whore, but no, just a brat. But it made him tick. And he did, what none of us thought he would actually do.

'Holy Shit Oliver!" He punched her out. From then on, it was all a blur. I think, that she called security, because I heard Becca yell "Let's get the hell out of here!!" And Emily grabbed my hand, and we all ran, we ran like we never ran in our entire lives. Im not sure where we ran though. We ended up near the water fountain, and Oliver, accidently, ran into a dumfounded (it's my new word if you haven't noticed) Jackson, causing him to land in the large fountain where little children well "Stop throwing fucking pennies at me you stupid kid" The little boy ran away. "What the..." Jackson started. Becca threw an accusing hand at Oliver "He punched out the saleslady cause she insulted Miley" Jackson's jaw dropped "I'm somewhat thankful, but somewhat tempted to call you a bunch of names that all come down to stupid." Oliver opened his mouth then closed it. "Take me to the store so I can straighten this whole thing out" Oliver frowned as we led a wet Jackson into the store. The crazy sales lady came running to stop us, flinging her arms like the hysterical ape she was. "Get out! Get out! Get out of my store you neandrathals!!" She yelled. Big word for Tarzana. Jackson slowly stepped out of the store then motioned for her to come out as well "I need to explain, please" She cautiously stepped forward "Our friend, the one you insulted. She slipped into a coma yesterday, and we're all kind of, well, impulsive at the moment. you must understand" Her hard cold, stone face, softened a bit, or atleast, as much as Tarzana could possibly soften. "Oh, well then, I won't press charges" She said softly, but then harshly she spat "But I better not see any of your faces in my store EVER" We all nodded, and she dismissed us.

"Well that went..." Jackson began "Terrible" Emily cut him off, she glared at Oliver, second time today, except this time, I wasn't the cause of it. "I think we should all, cool down a bit, before our next encounter with actual human beigns" I stifled a laugh, the all looked at me, waiting for an explanation "Or ape" I whispered, and for the first time in two days, we all burst out in laughter. Even Emily, who, I'm pretty sure, hated my guts.

* * *

Ok, sry for like, not updating and all. I was stuck. Didn;t know what to write, I had like, one of the LATER chappie's written, but not this one. Then today. i was just like. Inspired. And i thought that maybe I could give them all a break, take a load off, let them chill out...ok **Lilly and I** are officially going nuts, im seriously treating them as if they were actual real ppl, when their just characters froma show, and as if they're actually going through this. Look look! I just said Lilly and I, I'm gunna highlight it right now. Oh, yeah, review! 


	5. FlashBacks

So, yeh, I never got my 5 reviews :(. I got 3... Which was nice. Thanks.I wanted to update anyways, cuz i just wrote the new chappie, and I'm quite proud of it. It actually has someone else's POV in it later on! It's also a bit sad. But no too sad. So yeh. You actually also see me attempt actual skateboarder knowledge. And I'm not sure how I did, but if I have any skateboarder readers, I would be very happy if you tell me how I did! And also maybe brief me a littl bit on the sport, and what a 360 actually is. Oops...I just gave too much info. Ok. keep readin!

* * *

"Ok, so here's our story, mall was packed, so we left early. Nothing happened, Nobody punched anybody..." Jackson expained, and I cut him off "And why are you wet?" Jackson thought about this "Erm..." Becca jumped up "Ooo Ooo! He was sitting on the ledge of the fountain, when some kid ran up to him and was all 'Icecream!' cause Jackson had Icecream, and the kid accidently pushed him in!" Jackson smiled "Good! And THAT's actually why we left early! Perfecto!" Becca shrugged "I know" Jackson pulled into the driveway, and we got out of the car, walking inside of the Stewart house. 

Mr.Stewart ran to Jackson "No no! Don't! Stand outside! What happened?!" Becca smiled triumphantly "You see he was holding an ice cream sitting on the fountain ledge, when all of a sudden! Some kid ran to him and was all 'ICECREAM!!!' and Jackson fell in, and then we had to come home, cuz he was all wet" Mr.Stewart didn't buy it, but went inside and got Jackson a towel anyways "The rest of you better go home, your parents are waiting" "K bye" Becca, Oliver, Matt, Emily, and Todd walked off together, Oliver turned "Lilly?" I looked at him, and motioned him to go "Uh, go without me" They continued to walk away and I turned to Mr.Stewart "Umm, would it be ok, if I stayed the night again?" Mr.S nodded "As long as your mom's ok with it" I nodded and went inside.

"Lilly.Lil.Lillian.Lillers.Lill-Ay.Lilly Bo Billy." I grumbled into my pillow. "Shutup Miley" I heard silence. I looked up to see Jackson and Robbie Ray looking at me from behind the kitchen counter. "Uh sorry, dream" They nodded and went back to making breakfast. I had slept on an air matress in the lower level that night. It was a sunday. It was my last free day before the hell I called school. I stood up and walked to the counter. Mr.S and Jackson were makking eggs and fries. I meakly looked up at Mr.S "Do you think, that maybe, I could stay the night again tonight. I-I feel closer to her here." Mr.Stewart smiled at me sympathetically "Ofcourse. Do you want to get some clothes from your house after breakfast?" I bit my lip "Actually, I was wondering if maybe, I could borrow Miley's." Mr.Stewart smiled "Ofcourse. You can go get changed after you eat up." He passed me a plate of eggs and fries, I dug in "You know Lilly, you really shouldn't worry, Miley wil probably wake up tomorrow, if not today" He laughed to himself. Jackson choked on his food, Mr.Stewart patted his back "You alright there boy?" Jackson nodded and finished up, so did I. Mr.S took our dishes to the dishwasher "You know where her room is, right Lilly?" I nodded and went upstairs to her room. I opened her closet door, her normal closet, I would feel closer to her in Miley clothes. I grabbed a wife beater and a black aero-postale front-zip hoodie. I slipped on a pair of boot cut jeans, and looked below at her Miley shoes. Her Miley shoes were nothing like her Hannah shoes, her Hannah shoes were all high heels, ballet flats, boots, and cowboy boots, Her Miley shoes consisted of Airwalk and Vans, and all those other skater shoe brands. Although I couldn't find her signature Converse, the ones with the pink sharpie. So I settled with a purple laced, black and white striped Vans. I closed her closet door and walked to her vanity mirror, yes Miley Stewart, sassy skater, has a vanity mirror. I brushed my blonde hair and pulled it back into a high ponytail. I didn't bother with make-up. I turned around, and on the pale pink (yes I know, pink, she's a total tom-girl) wall I saw a black and purple plaid skateboard with what seemed to be a bear on it. Skateboarding. What better way to become closer to Miley.And it was no coincedence that the board just happened to match my shoes, oh yes, it was fate. So I took the skateboard and bid a confused Jackson and Mr.Stewart goodbye.

"Hi Ms.Oken" I waved in Oliver's dooway, she smiled "Oh Lilly! How are you doing" I shrugged "You know, so is Oliver home?" Her eyes floated to the skateboard I was holding "Erm, no. He just went to the skate park with Becca and etcetera. Which I see, is where you where hoping to go. But before you do" Ms.Oken tapped her chin and walked inside her house, two minutes later she came back with a large black back pack, that must've belonged to Oliver at some point. "Helmet, knee and elbow pads" I took the bag and smiled at Ms.Oken "Thank you, bye" I walked off to the skatepark, where I saw Oliver Matt and Becca skating around, and Todd attempting actual flirtation with Emily. "Hi" I waved at them, they all stopped at the sound of my voice, and turned to me, mouths hanging open at the sight of my apparel and board. "Lilly?" Oliver was the first to speak "I was wondering, if maybe, you could all teach me how to skate board" Mouth. Dropped. Lower. "Uh, yeah" Oliver spoke up once again. I whisked past Emily "You dont..." She cut me off "No"

Oliver's POV

You could tell none of us were expecting Lilly to show up in Miley's clothes, with Miley's skateboard. Not that we cared she was borrowing Miley's stuff, you could easily tell she was looking for ways to feel closer to Miley. What really suprised us though, yes even more than her enthusiasm to learn a sport, is that she was a quick learner, almost as quick as Miley was. In no time she had learned the basics, she could stay on (only fell a few times, which wasn't a big deal thanks to my mom giving her my old gear) turn, and stop. She skidded around a few times, while the rest of us went back to what we were originally doing and I showed off a few times with my almost perfect 360, hey it took Miley awhile to perfect it too! But no one, stays pre-occupied and entertained skidding around for more than a few minutes. "This is boring!" Lilly whined "Can't I try a trick or something!?" I scoffed "Hmm, let me think...no! You've been skating for like, a day, I'm not letting you try a trick" She grumbled and I got down from the ramp and towards Becca who was showing off to Matt with her Ollie. "Oliver!" Emily yelled at me I turned to her "What?" She pointed in the direction of the ramp "Lilly!"

Lilly stood at the top of the ramp, and I knew what she would try, she would try what she saw me try earlier, she would try what almost got Miley killed. She would try a 360. And it was then that I relived what I hoped I never would have to go through ever again.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, I will now intorduce you to, the smokin hot pro-skateboarder known as Miley Stewart!" Matt introduced, Miley giggled and mockingly bowed to her audience of Oliver, Becca, Todd, and Sarah. We all mockingly clapped. "Miss Miley Stewart will preform a trick she has prepared for on and off the ramp, a 360!!" We all cheered but I mouthed to Miley "Be careful" She laughed and said "Oh don't worry Oliver! Didn't you hear, I'm a smokin' hot pro!" She winked at me, and I smiled back. We all cheered again, and she laughed, bowing once more. Then she prepared herself, flying up and down the ramp a few times, stalling most likely, she played it off as no big deal, but I knew it scared her. "Here she goes" Matt announced "Here it comes" Miley flew into the air and the crowd went wild "There you have..." Suddenly we all heard a CRASH and CRACK. And the crowd went silent. Waiting for her to jump up and say "Scared ya, didn't I?" As she always did. But no one got up. No one moved an inch. "Miley?" I whispered cautiously, we heard a groan, and i ran to the ramp, finding Miley face down on the ground, a small stain of blood somewhat beside her head. At first. I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. It was like the world stopped, and I wanted to stop with it. But I found my voice, and I yelled "CALL 911!!!" I heard steps, and faraway yells and voices. But all I saw was Miley laying there before me, not moving, helpless. Paramedics came rushing over, Becca grabbed me as we got into the back of the ambulance with Miley in the bed. The sirens went off as we went down the road, and cars let us through, but it didn't seems as if we were going fast enough. Then before I knew it, we were sitting beside a bed, with a pale girl that seemed to be Miley in it, attached to machines, stitches on her forehead, similar to how she had been after the car accident. Difference was, Miley woke up later that day, difference was, Miley got better. Would Miley wake up this time?

* * *

_

So, yeh. Sorry I left you with like, a cliffie, or an attempt at one, becaus elike we dont know what happened to Lilly. Well I do, but you don't. Muahaha. So. I actually spent alot of time on yahoo while writing this, because i was looking for the websites of clothing, skateboarding, and shoe stored, to find Lilly's outfit, and board! The shoe thing was pretty easy, cuz, despite the fact Im not a skater, Vans and Airwalk are like, the only running shoes I ever wear, or even like. And I'm pretty sure their skater shoes, cuz I've been asked before "Why do you wear skater shoes, when you're not a skater" Which I find, pretty stupid and all, that people even ask that. Cuz I think the answer to that is pretty simple. Umm, I like those kind of shoes. I hate it when people think you cant wear a certain style of jewlery, clothes, or shoes because you're not skater, or girlie, or emo, or watever. I personally love skater shoes and skulzz, ( i have a bag, earrings, flats, jacket ect). I love black clothes, girly or not. But as well, I love ballet flats, pink, Hannah Montana (lol) . And then I love soccer jerseys. You see, I don't think that you can't like different things from different styles! And wow! I should put that all in my profile, lol.

PS- Links for Lilly/Miley's clothes and board in profile


	6. Ur A

"Oliver! Snap out of it! Lilly!" I shook my head, snapping out of it, and ran to the ramp, were Lilly lay, face up. No blood, but her eyes were closed, and she groaned, like Miley had. "Lilly?" I whispered to her, she scrunched up her face and I sighed "This is all your fault! You know that!? If you hadn't made it look somewhat easy... I wouldn't have tried it!!" Yup, she was still Lilly. "Are you okay?" She opened her eyes, and sat up, taking off her helmet, and rubbing her head "Well, I didn't break anything, but I'm gonna have bruises that I'm never gonna get to see!!" We all laughed, and Lilly glared at us. I put up my hands, protecting myself "I told you not to try anything!" Lilly stood up and walked off the ramp, taking off her pads "Yeah, well! Where the board?" I walked back to the ramp and brought over the two pieces of the board and lay it on the floor infront of Lilly "If Miley wakes up, she's gonna put **you **in a coma" Lilly sighed "I'll buy her a new one"

Lilly's POV

"Your an idiot, you know that? A complete idiot" I nodded, as Jackson paced back and forth while I lied on the couch holding an ice pack to my butt. "I don't think you should stay here again" I sat up quickly, accidently sitting on my ice pack "Yow!" I got off it and continued "Why not? You want me to leave?" Jackson stopped and looked at me "No, it's just that, you're getting bad ideas from being near Miley's stuff, look at you. Thank god you're not in a coma like she was when she tried the 360.." What? I cut him of, waving my hands in the air "Wait a sec! Hold up! This is not the first time Miley's been in a coma?" Jackson shook his head "Nope, she was in a coma, last year I think. From a skateboarding accident, but it was only for a couple of hours, more like she was unconcious than in a coma. Which is a coma, oh never mind you get it!" I jumped up, garbbing his shoulders, shocking hime "I do! This is great news!!" He looked at me stranegly "It is?" I nodded "If she can do it once, she can do it again" Jackson frowned "I don't know, I think it's exactly the opposite. Plus it's a different situation, we're talking a few hours, to already two days" I frowned as well, sitting back on the couch "You think that's why your dad has all that hope though?" He nodded sitting beside me "yeh, but don't you start, it's more denial, than hope." I nodded. "I know it's pretty early, but you could use some sleep, you have school tomorrow, you can sleep in Miley's room, borrow her pj's too" I nodded and got ready for bed.

"Lilly.Lil.Lillian.Lil-lay. Lilly Bo Billy." I groaned into my pillow, like I did yesterday, except this time, I was in the privacy of Miley's room. "Shutup Miley" I heard a gasp "I.Will.Not" I sat up and looked at her "You disappeared yesterday" She shrugged "Yes, well. They were starting to think you were crazy. But I was there the whole times" She raised a brow "Even during the accident" I flopped back on her bed "I know, I already got alot of shit about that." Miley smiled "I know. Well I better get going, I'm not gonna follow you around today. If you want me to wake up, I have to work on it. Bye. Don't get yourself into any accidents. I told you not to try anything New Moon Bella, but did you listen? No. So you better listen this time." I nodded as she disappeared. I got up and walked to her closet. I slipped on a pair of bermuda shorts, and a black "paramore" (watever that was) tshirt, with a pair of black Vans flats. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and pulled my bangs back with a clip, and my hair into a high ponytail.

"Lilly!" Mr.Stewart called "Oliver, Emily, Becca, Todd and Matt are here to pick you up" I ran downstairs, grabbed my backpack and the piece of toast Mr.S handed to me. "Hi guys" I waved to them, Emily though, looked away, still resenting me. "Hurry up, school starts in like 10 minutes, I brought you one of my old boards, you can have it." Oliver handed me a skateboard, Emily crossed her arms "Great, now I have to walk alone" I took a bite out of my toast "I never knew you would want to walk with me." Emily shrugged "Well, I can't hate you forever. But this doesn't mean we're friends" I smiled, and got on the board, skating off with Matt, Becca, and Oliver, Todd stayed behind walking with Becca. The skateboarding thing, wasn't really my thing, i mean, it was ok, but I was only doing it to feel closer to Miley. We got off our boards, and walked into the school. "Where do I put my board?" I asked them, Becca answered "Your locker. See you at lunch Lil" I waved to her, making my way to my locker, which was unfortunately beside Amber and Ashley's. I could tell Becca was still somewhat unconfortable around me, but she was trying to loosen up, and be my friend, and I liked her, she was skater, but she was also girlie. "Lilly!" The two girls screeched as I stuffed my board and bag into my locker "Eww! Lilly!" I took my chemistry book out of my bag, and closed my locker turning to them "What?" They both looked at me like I was covered in poo or something "What ARE you waring!? Are those...bermuda shorts? You know we have to wear High-Fashion Lilly! That means skirt and pants, occaisionaly jeans on an off day, but shorts! And what's with your T-Shirt! Do you even know what paramore is?" Amber asked, I shook my head, did they? "It's a band Lilly! Worse! It's what they call a 'Pop/Rock' Band" I shrugged "I think I made it clear I wasn't part of your posse anymore Amber, and I think it would be smart of you, though, your not what most would call smart, to follow my lead Ashley." I turned on my heel and walked off, leaving the two girls in awe.

Someone behind me threw wads of paper at me "What?" I whispered harshly turning to see the one and only uber-hot Jake Ryan "Do you know where Miley is, i know you're not friends, but do you?" He whispered back, I turned in my seat to his suprise, but to write a note.

_We are friends, we made up, like, on friday. You haven't heard yet? Half the school has. She and I got in a car-accident that same Friday. Miley's in a comatose state. I'm sorry. Do you still...like her?_

_The (former) She-Devil_

I threw the note back at him, and reversed my attention to the chem teacher. I still like him. But he was Miley's ex. I wasn't about to make a move or anything, the last part, was out of pure curiosity. I looked in front of me, to Miley's seat. How did we ever tolerate each other, sitting so close. I felt a note hit the back of my head, and turned around to grab it of the floor, being sure to send a glare to Mr.Ryan, who looked at me with a look that said "sorry" I turned back around, and read the note.

_Oh, I'm glad you two are friends. I was wondering why you were wearing her clothes. No I didn't hear. I'm sorry too. But also glad U R ok. No, I got over her. __**You **__haven't heard yet? I'm dating Erin._

_The Zombie Slayer_

I held back a gasp. He was dating Erin? He bounces back fast! But then, how did he not hear about Miley, Erin was at the hospital... I threw a note back at him. He threw one back at me.

_Nope. She never told me. We didn't talk over the weekend though, actually, I just asked her today, and she said sure._

_The Zombie Slayer_

I sent another at him

_Well, I'm happy 4 U. But we better stop passing notes, we're getting "the eye"_

_The She Devil_

We all picked up our books and crowded into the hallway. I walked to my locker, to find Jackson standing there. "Did you hear?" He asked, as I got my gym clothes for my next class "No, what?" He sighed "Oliver got a detention, he wouldn't answer the teacher during his class, math I think, he was in Lala land so I heard" I walked to the gym as Jackson followed "Did you talk to him yet?" He shook his head "You have gym with him, talk to him, and fill me in on what really happened. I nodded my head, as I walked inside gym, and Jackson walked to his next class.

After changing I stood beside Oliver as Mrs.McDermott explained how we were going to be split into two teams, with captains, for soccer. "Detention?" I whispered to him, he shrugged "What story did you hear?" I whispered back "Lala Land" He nodded "I couldn't stop thinking about Miley, and the old times, you know?" I put my hand on his shoulder "Ok, but try not to let it happen again" He nodded "Miley. Steve. Capitanos!" Captains were always picked according to their grades in gym, and ofcourse, gym was Miley's best subject, despite the fact she always flirted with Oliver during "pass", but Oliver and I had to bite back tears. "Miley's not here" my voice trembled, Mrs.M nodded understandingly "Oh, yes, I forgot. Oliver you take over, ok?" Oliver went up and stood beside Steve. "Umm Lilly"

Oliver and I walked to the caf together, got our food, and made our way to the lunch table. Everyone shifted uncomfortabbly as I realized there were no seats for me. I turned and began walking to an empty table, when I heard Emily "Mr.Ego why don't you go get a table elsewhere" Jake looked up "But Erin?" I turned to see what would happen, as well as being entirely suprised that Emily was more than happy to kick out a super-star, for me. "She's not gonna suffer without you, buh-bye" Jake scowled, but got up nonetheless, leaving Lilly an extra seat next to Erin and Oliver. "Well, are you going to sit down?" I sat down into Jake's seat, and instead of thanking her, like any normal person would, I did what I would normally do "You're a bit of a bitch, I like it." And she smiled.

* * *

So this was a bit of a filler chapter, but some important things happend (Jerin?) like you know, at the end, Lilly and Emily totally bonded over...bitchiness...cuz you know, people totally do that. Not. Anywho. 5 revievs ppls


	7. Borderline Crazy

A/N: Hey Guys!! I am SO sorry, I basically like, went on hiatus with no warning! That was extremely irresponsible of me, and I truly am DEEPLY sorry. For that rudeness, I will upload not one, but TWO chapters! If it wasn't for freedomhoney2008 I might never have returned, so thank you very much to her. I will follow through with my promise on starting "Because" as a regular story, so sorry I haven't done so earlier. Hopefully, if I get the first chapter done today, I'll have it to you sometime this upcoming week, but as I am EXTREMELY busy this upcoming week, it might not happen, so FOR SURE, if not this upcoming week the next. Anyways, here you have the next chapter to How To Save A Life. FINALLY

Borderline Crazy

"So, you and Emily bonding, I like it" My books slipped through my fingers as I jumped in shock from Miley's unexpected appearance. I bent down to pick them up, and whispered, just loud enough so she could hear. "Miley, your...erm...visits from the world of the unconcious are more than welcome, as I miss you terribly" I stood up to face a smiling Miley "But in less public places please, people are going to start thinking I just might be a bit nuts, you get where I'm..." I was cut off by someone calling my name "Lilly?" I froze, hearing Emily's voice, just great, we're finally getting along, and she probably thinks I'm crazy now "He he" I turned to face Emily now, trying to look as innocent as possible. "Hi, Emily" She looked around "Uhm, who were you talking to?" Her eyebrow was arched. I laughed nervously "Heh heh, talking!? Me? I wasn't talking to anybody, you...kidder you." I punched her arm in the most friendly way possible. She simply blinked and walked away. I turned around to see Miley smirking, arms crossed. "Smooth"

**No POV**

Emily caught up with Becca and Oliver, who were discussing something along the lines of mullets. "Alright guys, hate to break up this, thrilling discussion, but I just ran into Lilly, and she's crossed the crazy line." Becca and Oliver looked at each other and back to Emily, Becca responding to her "Yeh, uhm, we figured THAT out when she showed up at the skate park" she paused for dramatic effect "with a skate board" Emily took the two by the wrists, dragging them into a nearby broom closet. Oliver sighed "How many times will I have to re-visit this place during the year" Emily ignored Oliver's complaints and went straight to the point "I caught Lilly talking to thin air, and it was something about unconcious" Oliver rolled his eyes "Are you saying that Lilly thinks she's talking to Miley?" Emily thought it over, then nodded "Pretty much"

Becca looked worried, and Oliver looked skeptical. "You know, alot of people talk to themselves Emily, doesn't mean they're talking to an invisible person" Oliver walked out of the broom closet, Emily and Becca followed closely behind. Becca grabbed Oliver's arm, turning him to her "What if she's right Oliver, Lilly may need help" Oliver looked at both her and Emily, just the least bit ticked. "Miley's unconcious, and her father might as well be making cupcakes in the land of happiness and no worries. The last thing we need is Emily's theories on Lilly's mental health" Oliver yanked his arm away from Becca and stormed off. Emily ran in front of him, cutting him off. "So that's that huh? Because you're too busy reminiscing, you can't be bothered with the fact that one of your own friends is not well. I've got news for you Oliver, just because you're stuck in the past, doesn't mean the rest of us are. We can't help Miley, and we can't change what happened, and as much as we'd all like to, we can't go back to a time were Miley was ok. We have to deal with what's happening now. Robbie has to accept the fact that Miley might die, and Lilly just might be slowly losing her mind." Emily strutted off, on the verge of tears, and Oliver ignored what he heard and made his way to class.

The teacher was talking, what about, Oliver wasn't sure. All he could see and hear was Miley standing on top of a rock, flexing her muscles as Emily and him snapped pictures, after the three of them had watched Amber, Ashley and Donnie get stuck in an outdoor bathroom full of poo, due to their own successful pranking. He laughed to himself, remembering the unfortunate aftermath they all had to go through.

* * *

Oliver, Oliver, never learns. Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Emily's Big Mouth

Emily's Big Mouth

**No POV**

Oliver opened the door to a furious Lilly "They've kicked me out" She threw off her shoes, and flopped on Oliver's couch. Oliver closed the door and sat beside her. "The Stewarts?" He asked "Yup" She nodded "I've overstayed my welcome" Oliver cocked his head to the side "They said that?" Lilly's face softened for a moment "Well...no" But it immediately hardened again "But because of Emily's big mouth they think that being around Miley's stuff has gone to my head" She sighed "Mind if I stay her for a few days?" He shook his head "Well, no, but I don't get it, what's wrong with your house?" Lilly shrugged "Nothing, I just want to be around the things and people Miley loved, maybe then, I'll get to know her better. And well, let's face it, in every possible way, she loved you."

Lilly smirked for a moment, though Oliver couldn't figure out why, and she rolled her eyes, and Oliver became very confused. "Uhm...Lillly? You all there?" She nodded then asked to go to the bathroom. Oliver lead her there, and began to walk away, until he heard her begin to talk. He pressed his ear against the door. "Oh, he's too doughnutty too realize anything...ok fine, i'm sorry, happy?...please, forgive me...I won't do it again, I promise Miley."

Realization hit, that Emily was right, Lilly was talking to Miley, and it was unhealthy. Just as unhealthy as spending my life inside memories that I could never return to. In some ways, it had to happen, he had to hear her like this, or else Oliver might have never come to back to them, fully alive, fully alert.

Lilly walked out of the bathroom to find a pissed off Oliver on the couch. He wasn't angry at her to say the least, but more so, at himself. Lilly sat beside him, hoping to comfort her friend, though not sure why he needed comforting. Before she could do this though, she found Oliver looking at her with pity, and although she has never said so, she knew what was coming, or half of it. "Lilly, you need help."

* * *

Sorry that was so short, but I felt the need to end it right there. hope to get 5 or more reviews to keep 'em coming.


End file.
